Found
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Sequel to my story Gone!
A lithe young woman with cherry blossom hair collapses into her office chair, wiping sweat off her forehead. The medic had just delivered a healthy 8lb crimson haired baby girl to Akira and Kotetsu just an hour ago and then was rushed into a surgery that had gone wrong, draining most of her chakra. A smile still resided on her face though, as her delicate, sterile hands come up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

The day was drawn out for the pinkette, first with Itachi's sentencing hearing followed by Sakura having to escort the Kazekage around, because the elders did not want her near Itachi. Although she adored, Gaara and they were good friends, it just grated her nerves to be so obviously kept busy. This followed by an eight hour shift that had now stretched into a twelve hour shift at the hospital had thoroughly irritated the young woman.

Now Sakura loved her work at the hospital, and it had been a joy to delivered Akira and Kotetsu's daughter, who they had named Sakurako, meaning cherry blossom child. The medic had been honored, that they chose to name their daughter after her, but it was a tiring work. This coupled with the fact that she had spent little to no time with Itachi for the last three months, had worn on her nerves.

Now everyone in the village had found out rather quickly that Sakura and, the clan killer, Itachi Uchiha were a couple. It had taken less than a week for the news to circulate and even less time for Sakura to be confronted by her boys.

This confrontation had not been pretty. It had resulted in an entire training area being destroyed, as well as both Sasuke and Naruto being put into the hospital for a little over a week. The pink haired kunoichi had not taken Sasuke's temper tantrum and atrocious insults toward Itachi well. Nor had Naruto's siding with Sasuke gone over well. However Sai and Kakashi had come out of it unscathed, both agreeing to listen to Sakura before assuming anything.

Kakashi had given his approval immediately after Sakura's explanation, resulting in a rather stunned cherry blossom. This however was a source of amusement for the copy ninja, as he soon disappeared in a flurry of leaves taking the beat up men to the hospital, leaving a confused kunoichi and grinning Sai behind. Sai had been tasked with escorting Sakura home after, as she was supposed to be under anbu guard for the coming weeks because of her association with Itachi.

Now the first two months after the return of the Uchiha brothers, was by far the strangest in the history of the leaf village. Itachi had been immediately sentenced to death, while Sasuke's punishment was to be determined later. This had soon changed as a furious pink haired medic stormed around the village speaking to every important official.

This campaign that Sakura embarked upon was met with direct rejection, but the pinkette would not be stopped. After making her case to Tsunade, the elders, and then the anbu ranks, she had gone to every clan leader in the village. The Hyuuga's first, as she was well favored by Hiashi, then on to the Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, and every other clan in the village. Sakura even went as far as to involve Gaara, the Kazekage, when the elders still would not yield in their opinions toward Itachi.

Sakura's determination was not public to the civilian population as she involved only shinobi, but the civilians soon found out about the happenings of the ninja anyway. Sakura eventually won the fight after two months and they put Itachi on trial, and allowed the information about his mission to kill his clan to be revealed.

The revelation of the Uchiha family's involvement in the nine tails attack sparked much debate, but also remorse from those who had shunned the elder Uchiha for his actions. Also, it resulted in much guilt over the villager's treatment of Naruto, as his heritage was revealed. Naruto had taken the news in a shockingly calm manner, which Sakura felt was due to the comforting support that Hinata provided him with.

Sentencing for Itachi was easier than what Sasuke was given, as Itachi was shown to never have abandoned the village. Itachi was to be interrogated by Ibiki and then if results were good he would be a citizen again and be reinstated in to anbu. Sasuke however was under watch for the next year by anbu, and would have to start as a genin. Sakura had burst out laughing at the look on Sasuke's face when they had said genin, that death glare in place but no threat behind it.

After Itachi's crimes had been fully explained to Sasuke it had taken about a month for him to face his brother. When he did however his demeanor had softened dramatically. It still took almost four more months until Sasuke actually referred to Itachi as brother again, but when he did Sakura almost cried for the pair, as neither said anything, only exchanging a small smirk and a nod of understanding.

Following this encounter Sakura walked up to Itachi after Sasuke's departure a big silly grin on her face, her eyes all watery and said, "AWWWW, your brothers again." This earned her a roll of the eyes from the dark haired man, but he returned her embrace when she wrapped her deceptively delicate arms around his torso, and kissed her on the top of the head as she smiled into his chest, completely content.

That meeting had been the last time Sakura had seen Itachi alone for the last three months, and was the result of her irritating position in the office at the hospital. Since Itachi had not been allowed away from Ibiki or the anbu, Sakura had gotten less than three hours of sleep each night.

Sakura groaned as the thoughts of the past eight months rushed through her mind, her forehead hitting her desk where a mound of paper work resided. Sakura's pink hair splayed out around her as she starts to sit up, but is stopped by her stapler, that had decided to take some wisps of pale pink hair hostage.

An angry growl escapes Sakura's rosy lips as she sets out to detangle her hair, the stapler sent flying across the room, shattering against the wall when the locks of hair are released. Sakura sucks in a breath as she leans back in her chair and fixes her unhappy gaze on the white ceiling that is until some unlucky person knocks on her door not a minute later. The medic yells a quick "Come in" as she shifts forward in her seat to give the appearance that she had been doing paper work, her jade eyes hard.

The mahogany door opens and a dark haired, pearl eyed beauty gracefully enters the pinkette's office, softly shutting the door behind her. Sakura smiles brightly at her Hyuuga friend, her eyes lightening significantly, as the pale eyed young woman smiles back as she takes a seat in a chair across from Sakura. The two women welcome each other and go through the common pleasantries. Then finally Sakura sighs as a silence hangs between the pair, however the medic quickly breaks the stillness by saying "Hinata, why are you really here? We are supposed to meet tomorrow to go over wedding plans, so this small talk could have waited until then." The Byakugan user smiles politely at Sakura as she glances down at the beautiful engagement ring Naruto had finally given her before standing up fluidly and holding out an envelope to Sakura, then as confused medic takes it Hinata says "This is from Itachi, he requested I bring it to you immediately. I will see you tomorrow."

Hinata swiftly leaves the office, as Sakura holds the envelope out in front of her, her name written in smooth, even, dark black strokes on the front. The medic exhales as she shakes her head out of her daze and turns the letter over and quickly tears it open. Sakura smiles as she reads the words on the paper, eliciting from the tired rosette woman a bell like laugh.

Sakura smiles wider as she rereads the words out loud, "Cherry Blossom, Meet me at midnight." Sakura sighs as she thinks of Itachi; she had missed him so much. It was strange how just eight months ago he had come to her right as she needed him and again today as she is about to go insane from not seeing him, he appears. A little cryptically with a short note, but Sakura wouldn't complain, she knew exactly where he wanted her to go.

The pair had wandered around the village many times together in the first two months of Itachi's return, sure anbu usually followed them, but obviously the two ninja could easily evade their anbu guards. It helped that Sakura knew every anbu member and they really didn't mind leaving her alone with the Uchiha. So on one of their evasion adventures Itachi had taken her to a hidden cherry blossom coppice on the far southern outskirts of the village. The area was well hidden by a rock formation, but had a river running through it, ending with a waterfall on the far end of the small valley. Sakura had been so excited and dubbed it their secret meeting place, as it was so extraordinarily beautiful at all times of the year.

The Medic looked quickly at the clock, breaking from her daze, seeing that is was now ten at night, she swiftly grabs her things and heads out of the hospital. Sakura zooms through the village landing at her apartment complex in less than a minute, and quickly enters and disarms all the traps that she had set at Itachi's request.

Sakura smiles as she enters her bedroom and rids herself of her bag and takes her hair down from the bun she had tied it in this morning. The medic quickly moves to her closet picking up her clean white, long sleeved, training dress that stops mid-thigh. Sakura then grabs a pair of black spandex shorts as the dress had a slit on each side up to the hip. She quickly grabs the rest of her clean clothes from her drawers and lays it out on her bed, and then quickly grabs a towel and goes to take a long hot shower to wash away the day.

Sakura's endeavor however is interrupted by a knock at her front door, and she quickly throws on a robe and goes to answer it. The emerald eyed woman smiles as she opens the door to reveal her best friend, a few bags in tow. "Hey Sakura! Well I see I got here right on time. Got to you before you took a shower. Well I have some stuff for you!" Ino declares barging into Sakura's apartment, causing Sakura to roll her jade eyes, but smile and shut the door behind her blonde friend.

"First off, you did not really plan to wear this simple white training outfit out on your first legit date with Itachi? It is a good thing he planned ahead." Ino drawls as she marches into Sakura's room and promptly throws the clothes laid out towards the closet, not caring where they land.

"Wait what do you mean he planned ahead? And this is not our first date!" Sakura questions glaring at the azure eyed woman as she sets down her bags on her bed. Ino rolls her eyes and flips her long blonde hair across her shoulder and grins like a chasseur cat. "Well your boyfriend is one smart man. He approached me and asked me to choose a nice outfit that you would like, even gave me enough money to buy myself a new dress. However, lucky for you I chose to ignore his offer to buy me a dress too and instead bought you four dresses. Tell me what you think, but don't give me any sass; this is the only date you've dressed up for so that makes it a legit first date." Ino answers rummaging in one of the bags, sending a warning glare at her best friend before pulling out a black stretchy versatile dress with kimono sleeves.

"This one I thought you would like a lot because you can wear different ways, one shoulder, or both sleeves, and you could even wear it as a shirt." Ino gushes causing Sakura to smile and nod. The blonde then pulls out a red short figure hugging dress, with an asymmetrical, one-shoulder bodice and all over ruching. It would go to around mid-thigh on Sakura. Ino then pulls out another, short figure hugging dark emerald green, dress. This dress is strapless with a sweetheart neck line, with some ruching and jewels adorning the left side around the rib area and around the chest.

"I love them, very sexy. This green one is super gorgeous and I have heels to match it already." Sakura laughs shaking her head at the grin her reply evokes from her friend as she pulls out the final dress.

"This one Itachi specifically asked for me to get." Ino says quickly before pulling out a white one shoulder, flowing, knee length dress with cherry blossoms flowing around the bottom. Sakura stared wide eyed in shock, she had wanted this dress since before she met Itachi, but it had just been too much money to spend on one dress and she just couldn't bring herself to spend so much money on herself.

Sakura, slack jawed slowly approaches Ino, and softly touches the edge of the dress, silky smooth against her calloused fingers. Sakura breaks in to a little happy dance eliciting giggles from her blonde best friend.

"Well I am glad you like it, but that is not all." Ino interrupts shaking her head as an evil little smirk adorning her smooth tanned face. Sakura stops her celebrating and gazes suspiciously at the busty blonde, as Ino again rummages around to find what she is looking for.

"Ok I may have gone a little over board, but Itachi gave me a lot of money, so I figured you needed something nice and sexy to go under you dresses." Ino states dumping one of the bags out on Sakura's, queen sized bed to reveal a pile of lingerie, which causes Sakura to turn scarlet.

"Pig, no I have told you hundreds of times that I do not wear lingerie." Sakura hisses out her face still red with embarrassment as the thought of wearing that in front of Itachi flashes across her mind, thanks to her slightly perverted inner self.

"Oh come on Forehead, it's just fancy underwear. It will make you feel so much sexier, just try it on and see. Plus it will look so good with your dresses." Ino complains holding out a lacy white bra and underwear, a pout on her face. Sakura glares at her for a minute then quickly grabs the garments and marches into the bathroom, her best friend grinning from ear to ear as she watches her go.

"Sakura you will totally thank me for this one day! I mean if you two ever get married, Itachi will even thank me for it. Lord, knows your wardrobe needs a sexy upgrade." Ino rants as she scans Sakura's pale blue room.

Ino shakes her head as her eyes land on the picture of team 7 back when they were all genin, and her gaze then shifts to the picture that she had taken of team 7 not over two months ago. The same pose as last time, except this time none of the boys were glaring and Sai was in the middle beside Sakura. They all looked happy and content.

Ino's gaze then drifts to a new picture she hadn't seen before that resides on Sakura's desk which is covered in scrolls and paper work from the hospital. Ino gazes approvingly at the picture of Sakura and Itachi, happy that Sakura had finally found a guy worth her time. The picture however confuses Ino, because she could not figure out where it was taken or when.

"Hey forehead girl, where was this picture of you and Itachi taken?" Ino yells as she walks over to the desk extracting the picture from its place and scrutinizes it. Ino's thoughts are cut off as Sakura opens the door to the bathroom and comes prancing out adorned in her new white under garments, eliciting a gasp from her kunoichi friend.

"Whoa, where have you been hiding that body of yours?" Ino chortles as she sees Sakura's face turn pink, and dodges a towel that was aimed at her head. The blonde laughs in delight as she dances around the room, dodging random objects being thrown at her.

"Sakura chill out, you look drop dead gorgeous. Plus it's not like Itachi will see this, well that is unless you want him too." Ino states suggestively as she grins at the tomato red girl in front of her. The blonde quickly averts the pinkette's thoughts as she grabs her by the shoulders and turns her toward the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door and says "Sakura look at yourself, you are absolutely stunning. Lingerie is meant to make you feel sexy."

"Well I do feel kind of sexy in this." Sakura grudgingly admits scrutinizing herself in the mirror, biting her lip. Ino grins over the medic's shoulder as she watches her best friend analyze her appearance, and quickly changes the subject.

"Well then now that is settled, you need to get in the shower and get cleaned up. You kinda stink." Ino sassily says jumping away from Sakura as a fist is sent flying at her face. The glaring pink haired woman just shakes her head after a moment and asks, "Am I to assume you will be aiding me in getting ready?"

"Duh, your makeup and hair need to be perfect. Now hurry up." Ino sings out making her way to the bed to put away the clothes she had bought. Sakura just sighs and turns and enters her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

The blonde puts away the three dresses and the remaining lingerie quickly then collapses onto to Sakura's bed and grabs the picture she had been looking at earlier. It was Itachi standing sideways with an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist, while the cherry blossom had both of her arms locked around his waist, Sakura smiling at whoever was taking the picture, while Itachi was staring down at her. If Ino wasn't mistaken it looked like the usually aloof Uchiha had a smile on his face.

The background was the part that was confusing, as well as the clothing. Sakura was wearing a black training dress with blood red edging, shorts, and gloves. Itachi wore simple black pants, and a navy blue shirt. The two were in front of a water fall that Ino had never seen before, that the blonde imagined would be breath takingly beautiful to see in person.

Ino shakes her head and sighs, she was truly happy for Sakura, but she did not know how this had even happened. Her pink haired best friend had been unbelievably busy with the hospital and proving Itachi's innocence that she had yet to tell anyone, besides the Hokage and her teammates how she had met the Uchiha.

Ino's thoughts are cut off as the bathroom door opens, revealing a now clean medic, her wet pink tresses hanging around her shoulder on her light blue robe. "Hey pig what time is it?" Sakura questions as she runs a brush through her hair and quickly uses a jutsu to dry it.

"It is eleven on the dot, well we better hurry then, only an hour until your date." Ino says quickly standing up and ushering her friend to sit down, as she grabs one of the bags she had brought with her and dumps hair and makeup products out on the bed. The blonde then sets to work curling Sakura's pink locks. "Hey Sakura you never answered me about that picture of you and Itachi." Ino speaks as she continues fixing Sakura's hair.

"Oh that, well that was from a little over a year ago. It was right before I got assigned to the hospital, I was on a solo mission in the land of wave. I had just finished, and Lady Tsunade had told me about a majestic waterfall she wanted me to go and see. She had a former acquaintance lead me there and when I got there, Itachi was standing by the water's edge. He looked back at me and I am pretty sure my heart stopped, that was the moment I knew I loved him, I just hadn't admitted it to myself yet. Once the woman who led me there realized we knew each other, she offered to take a picture of us with her camera and she gave that to me before I left. I don't think Itachi has ever seen it, I only put it in a frame last month, during some down time." Sakura explains her emerald eyes darkening as she thinks back on that day.

"Wow, you really love him. I have never heard you actually talk about Itachi or how you met or anything involving him. You and I haven't had much time to talk to each other in the last year." Ino says sadly as she finishes with Sakura's hair and moves in front of her friend to start on her makeup. The two women look at each other sadly for a few moments, than Sakura throws her arms around her blonde friend in a tight hug.

"Ino, I am so sorry! I have been way too busy for my own good and I have missed you like crazy!" Sakura cries as the two girls embrace, Ino smiles and begins to laugh.

"Sakura, we need to set up a girl's day every couple weeks. I am having best friend withdrawals." The blonde says as the two pull away grinning at each other.

"Defiantly, but for now how about you do my makeup and tell me what I have missed." Sakura says getting an excited grin from Ino, as she grabs her makeup bag and sets to work, while talking a mile a minute.

Sakura smiles and listens intently, speaking at the appropriate times, as well as chipping in with information she had gathered over the months. The conversation soon being ruled by Ino's blossoming relationship with Sai.

"Sakura, he is just so sweet sometimes, I don't know. He comes off as though he knows nothing about relationships one minute the next he is at my door with my favorite flowers and a new painting. I love him, but he is so infuriating sometimes. I don't even know if he knows what love is." Ino rants her occupied hands occasionally pulling away to make her point, causing the pinkette to roll her jade eyes, a new twinkle lighting them.

"So you do love him then. You know I think that the infuriating part comes with all relationships, but I can guarantee you that Sai knows what love is. Maybe he's not to the intimate type of love quite yet, but he will be someday. Just be patient." Sakura consoles as Ino finishes off her makeup

"Yeah, I know it's just irritating at times. Well there you go all done, now go get your dress on." Ino demands ushering her pink haired friend toward the bathroom, where the blonde assists Sakura in getting into her lovely alabaster dress without ruining her art work. The woman steps back and analyzes her pink haired friend as she spins around in her new dress, releasing a bought of laughter as she catches sight of herself in the mirror.

"Hey pig this is the best work you have done on me yet." Sakura giggles wrapping her arms around her best friend, and then they proceed to spin in circles laughing like they were eight again.

"Well I do try, but before you go I wish to know one thing."

"Oh an what may I ask is that?"

"Well you told me the first time you knew you loved Itachi, but when did you actually tell him?"

"Well it was actually almost seven months ago when Itachi first took me to our secret meeting area, which I am going to tonight, unfortunately I cannot inform you as to where it is but I shall tell you what transpired." Sakura says smiling at her friend as they sit on her queen sized bed, tucking their legs underneath them, Sakura taking care to not wrinkle her lovely dress as she continues her tale.

* * *

Sakura smiles as she leaves her apartment, it had been such a wonderful day. Sakura had trained with the now complete team seven, and then had lunch with them, along with many of the rookies. Sakura had been free from her duties at the hospital and was now free to do as she pleased for the day, a rarity for the pinkette especially the last five months.

Sakura disappears quickly after making sure no civilians were present and reappears a few kilometers south of Konoha, where Itachi had told her to meet him earlier that day. Sakura looks around, she was in a small clearing barely big enough to train in, surrounded by huge trees. The emerald eyed woman smiles and takes off toward Itachi's chakra signature that had just appeared to her right.

Sakura chased down Itachi until she was running not even a step behind him, his ebony eyes barely skimming over Sakura's lithe form, earning a grin from the kunoichi. They keep a steady pace for a few more minutes, until Itachi slows and drops down beside a wall of giant rocks. He slowly scans the area and performs a couple of jutsu before touching a small spot on the wall, causing an area of the wall to fold in on itself.

"Itachi?" Sakura questions her green orbs widening as the man leads her through a dark cavern her muscles tensing, but soon relaxing as a strong calloused hand grips her smaller one gently.

Itachi leads the young medic into a valley of cherry blossom trees in bloom, the air permeating with fresh flowers and rain water, a river running the length of the valley.

The couple slowly walks across the small alcove the pinkette in awe of all the beauty around her, their hands tightly clasped together, a genuine smile on the Uchiha's face as he watches his pink haired love.

The pair reach the edge of the river and Itachi turns her onyx orbs on his cherry blossom a small grin turning the corners of his lips up, as she soon looks up at him a awed smile stuck on her face. The smile quickly morphs into laughter as Itachi's strong arms sweep her off her feet and he cares her bridal style across the river and to the center of the small grove of cherry blossoms in less than five seconds, Itachi slowly sets Sakura down as she stares in complete awe at the splendor surrounding her.

"Itachi how did you find this place?" Sakura asks as her wide jade eyes land on the tall devastatingly handsome Uchiha, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the pink haired woman.

"I found it during my academy days." Itachi says as he watches Sakura move toward the nearest tree and gracefully sit leaning back against it.

"Wow. It is so amazing, so peaceful." Sakura whispers as if to maintain the tranquility of the area, the river water running quietly as Itachi sits down beside the lovely young woman. Jade eyes travel across the beautiful surroundings and finally turn to the dark haired man beside her, whose dark eyes are trained on the pinkette, causing a shiver to go down her spine at the loving way Itachi was looking at her. Pink tints Sakura's pale cheeks as Itachi captures her rose lips in a soft chaste kiss, expressing his love for the woman.

"I love you Sakura." Itachi speaks quietly as he pulls away and looks in to darkening emerald eyes that fill with softness the man rarely saw in the strong kunoichi. A breeze causes fuchsia locks to gently skim Sakura's cheeks as she smiles at the handsome man beside her, his ebony locks pulled back loosely, his strong jaw relaxed as he allows a rare smile to filter onto his lips, his dark eyes alight with his love for the cherry blossom in front of him. His strong calloused hand, that had killed so many, innocent and guilty, but had also protected so many more then it had slain, grasps Sakura's smaller, yet equally powerful soft hand. Fingers softly caressing the back of one another's hand as the couple sits back contently staring into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation.

The young medic tilts her head back against the tree, breaking eye contact with her Uchiha, a content smile gracing her lips as she speaks the three words the man had waited to hear since he had returned to the Leaf village. The dark haired man wasted no time in capturing the emerald eyed woman's lips with his in a passionate kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her.

* * *

"That's what happened, we just laid there the rest of the day until we got hungry and went to eat dinner." Sakura finishes explaining to a wide eyed blonde, he sky blue eyes sparkling as she absorbs the new information.

"Awwww, Itachi knows how to do romance…that is so cute! When he proposes, I demand to be the first to hear about it!" Ino says smiling slyly at the blushing pinkette.

"Well if it is going to go the way I think it will tonight, I'll be engaged tomorrow! I have been waiting for him to propose since I told him I loved him. I knew he was going to catch me unprepared, but this is more than I thought he would do." Sakura says eagerly as she gestures to her beautiful dress, a smile lighting up her face.

"Wait does he know you've been waiting for a proposal?"

"Of course, he doesn't say it and I have not said anything but he knows. That's how it is, he can read me without saying anything, one day I was sick, but I'm a medic I know how to hide it, not even lady Tsunade knew I was sick. I stepped in the same room as him for barely five seconds and he knew. He brought me soup, and tea on my lunch break, he already knew I wasn't going to go home, since I wasn't contagious. Itachi just knows me and I know him." Sakura explains twirling a strand of pale pink hair around her finger as she thinks of the man she loves, easing the mind of her best friend, who relaxes and rolls her eyes.

"Ok then, I will be expecting to have breakfast in the morning then, and to be the first to see the ring!" Ino giggles out pulling Sakura into a hug, careful not to ruin the work she had done on the kunoichi. The two women pull away and smile, until Ino realizes the time and rushes Sakura out the door, the pinkette barely slipping on her nude heals before being shoved out the door with a quick goodbye and only five minutes till midnight.

Sakura arrives just at the stroke of midnight, her feet barely touching the ground before Itachi appears, dressed in a button down and slacks, far from his usual attire. The dark haired man offers Sakura his arm, which she gladly takes and he escorts her to the center of the grove of cherry blossoms to the tree under which they had shared their first 'I love you'. A picnic is laid out under the tree, soft music coming from a stereo nearby, and a bouquet of wildflowers rests beside the basket, causing a pink color to overtake Sakura's cheeks as her eyes turn glassy, as she recalls how Itachi had remembered her telling him her dad had always brought her the best wildflowers pressed into a book from his missions.

Sakura grasps Itachi's hand as she takes a step in front of him a big smile gracing her face as she stares in to Itachi's dark orbs and tells him that she loves him. Soon the pinkette is held in Itachi's arms as they sway to the music. It takes only a few more verses of the song before a new song starts to play, that the pinkette immediately recognizes as her favorite song. Itachi pulls away slightly placing a loving kiss on Sakura's lips before fluidly taking a knee.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" are the simple and direct words that Itachi reverently speaks his ebony eyes remaining on sparkling emerald orbs as he pulls out the small black box and opening it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. The reaction from the pinkette is an immediate yes and a passionate kiss, the ring soon finding its home on the cherry blossoms ring finger.

"Itachi I am so glad we found each other." Sakura whispers as Itachi smiles and captures her lips in a loving kiss as the couple basks in the beauty and love of one another the rest of the night.

* * *

 **So this has been just hanging out on my computer completed and so I decided I would post it, no editing or adding to it, so this is just a sequel to my story Gone, that I actually wrote a long time ago. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
